I'll Wait For You
by hermionegarner
Summary: It was very common knowledge among practically all of the students at Hogwarts that James had been chasing Lily for years and she had developed a strong hatred for him. Even she was confused as to why she was giving in to his advances all of the sudden.


**DISCLAIMER: **These are not my characters, neither is the story my story. I simply filled in some of Rowling's missing scenes with my own imagination.

* * *

**_I'll Wait For You_**

Lily Evans walked briskly through the halls, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she began descending the stairs to the potions classroom. Though she was only a fourth year, she was one of her Professor's favorite students and had been invited to attend an evening dinner. She had been told she was allowed to bring a friend, but decided that she would rather go alone so she would be free to leave whenever she wished. She wasn't sure she was going to enjoy this party.

Because _he _was going to be there.

'Pompous Potter' was her nickname for him. Everyone knew that James believed he was the best thing ever to have walked this planet, and was not shy about sharing the sentiment, especially to members of the opposite sex. Their first three years at Hogwarts, the muggle born witch went to great lengths to avoid him, but this current year the task was proving to be more difficult; he seemed to be in all of her classes and to attend all of the social events she attended. Worst of all, she could have sworn she saw him following her once or twice.

Of course, it wouldn't be the first time scum had been interested in her. She shivered slightly as she thought of the other boy that was going to be there, the one that used to be her closest friend. She had been well aware of his feelings for her, which was why she was confused and hurt when he called her—well, a name that would be offensive to any decent witch or wizard. Being at Hogwarts had changed him into a monster, someone who dabbled in the Dark Arts.

But then again, maybe he had always been that way, and she just hadn't seen it.

She gathered her breath as she reached the open door of Professor Slughorn's office and stepped through, smiling widely at her peers and teachers. She was aware of both pairs of eyes watching her, but did her best to ignore the two boys.

"Ah, Miss Evans!" her professor exclaimed, clapping his hands with a wide smile on his face. "I was beginning to worry you didn't remember the way to my office!"

"I apologize for my tardiness, Professor," she said politely as she took her marked seat which, to her dismay, was right next to Mr. Pompous. She saw his lips curl up in a smile as she sat and had the sudden urge to punch him.

The conversation around the table from before she entered the room resumed, with the exception of James and Remus's discussion of animagi. The dark haired boy shifted his weight in his chair so he was facing the girl next to him and smiled his most charming smile.

"How are you doing this evening?" he said smoothly.

"I would be doing much better if I were sitting on the opposite end of the table," she snapped, doing all she could to keep herself from hexing him.

He shook his head disapprovingly. "That's not very nice, now is it?"

She sighed and turned to face him, her eyes on fire. "And why exactly are you here, Potter?"

"It's James," he insisted for what was probably the fiftieth time, smirking. "And Remus invited me. Thought I'd appreciate looking at the decorations."

Lily coughed loudly and had to sit on her wand hand so she wouldn't do something she would regret.

"Why don't you give me a chance?" he pleaded, the smirk not leaving his face. "I'm really not that bad a guy—"

"Maybe in the next millennia," she responded, swiftly standing and excusing herself to the bathroom.

"I'll wait for you!" he called out, causing her to only walk faster.

* * *

"C'mon, Evans, it's only one date."

The fiery red head spun around to face her pursuer, a smug smile on her lips.

"That's what you said last time."

The sixth-year facing her smirked, his eyes shining behind his round glasses.

"Well, one more couldn't hurt, could it? Was the last so horrible?"

"I'll think about it, Potter, but no promises," she chuckled, blushing as she turned away and headed towards the library. She hadn't taken more than two steps before he was blocking her path again, now holding a bouquet of roses and a box of Honeyduke's chocolates.

"Please," he said sincerely, the smirk completely wiped off his face.

She stared intently at him, confused by his sudden change of mood. James Potter was never serious, especially around her. She carefully took the gifts from his hands, not taking her eyes off of his for a second.

"Let me check my schedule," she said shyly, hardly believing she was doing this. Everyone had been surprised when she accepted the first date, but they were all going to be completely bewildered by the fact that she was now going on a second date with him.

It was very common knowledge among practically all of the students at Hogwarts that James had been chasing Lily for years and she had developed a strong hatred for him. Even she was confused as to why she was giving in to his advances all of the sudden, but she found herself enjoying it, enjoying him. He wasn't entirely the same person she had assumed he was all those years ago, and she was looking forward to seeing the kind of person he could be with a gentle hand guiding him.

_You're being silly, Lily_, she thought bitterly to herself, but pulled out her planner all the same and began leafing through the pages.

"I won't know for sure when I'm available until this afternoon," she sighed, now avoiding eye contact. "Fiona wanted to plan something, but she didn't know when or where."

"Then how about you meet me in the common room tonight and let me know?"

Lily took in a deep breath. "Fiona's very detail oriented. We could still be discussing her plans until very late."

The young man smirked and she found herself at a loss for words.

"I'll wait for you."

* * *

James Potter sat impatiently in the Three Broomsticks, checking his watch about every ten seconds. She was supposed to meet him here forty-five minutes ago, and yes his fiancé hadn't made an appearance as of yet. There were only three days till the wedding, and he was hoping for one more calm dinner before things got even crazier than they already were. Apparently he wasn't going to get what he wished for.

Suddenly, the door opened and she stood in the doorway, her red hair blown every which way in the breeze. James could immediately tell something was wrong and was on his feet, by her side within seconds.

"What is it?" he asked gingerly when he reached her.

"M—Mum and Dad," she choked out. "There was an accident—they're in the hospital—"

James's eyes widened. "What kind of accident?"

"A car wreck—some American driving on the wrong side of the road. Petunia's there already with that horrible husband of hers—oh James, what do I _do_?"

"Go to them," he insisted, his eyes sincere. "Take care of them, whatever you need to do."

"But what about the wedding?"

"Forget about the wedding," James said, dismissing the thought with a wave of his hand. "We can reschedule it—move in a day or two, or more. However long you need. I'll take care of it."

Lily chuckled despite the tearstains on her cheek. "What happened to the man I fell in love with?"

"He got an upgrade," he replied cheesily, coaxing a smile out of the love of his life, though she was almost immediately sober once more.

"You're sure we can postpone?"

"Yes," he said reassuringly, kissing her on the forehead. "You don't have to worry."

She smirked. "What if you find someone else while I'm in the hospital?"

The groom-to-be grinned at his beautiful fiancé and squeezed her hand.

"I'll wait for you."

* * *

"James, come here!"

The proud father obeyed his wife's command readily, grinning from ear to ear when he saw his son walking across the room towards him. The young boy fell in to his arms, and James laughed heartily, holding him tightly. The boy's mother joined them, a smile frozen on her lips.

"Took him long enough," James joked, receiving a much needed punch to the arm from his wife before she took the child off of his hands.

"Would you mind cleaning the kitchen?" she asked.

James waved his wand, smirking that familiar smirk, and the room was spotless. Lily rolled her eyes and asked him if he would please bring her a glass of water. He went to do just that, but suddenly froze. It took his wife a moment to notice, but when she did she became suddenly alarmed.

"What is it, James?" she asked fearfully, standing and walking towards him.

"There's someone outside," he whispered, turning urgently. "I want you to take Harry upstairs."

"James, I can help—"

"No," he demanded, his eyes pleading. "Promise me you'll stay upstairs in the nursery. I have a broom in that closet; take Harry and go."

"I won't leave you."

At that moment, they both heard the front door being smashed open. Lily stifled a scream as baby Harry began to wail.

"Go!" James commanded, drawing his wand defensively.

"What if I don't see you again," she asked, her heart pounding as she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

His eyes filling with tears, the brave wizard kissed his wife tenderly for the last time.

"Then I'll wait for you in Heaven."

* * *

A/N: I know it's not the most satisfying ending, but I couldn't come up with another one I liked. Let me know what you think! R&R!


End file.
